Devotion
by amber3234
Summary: Olivia and David are dating and everything seems to be going perfect but, there's one small problem. They have to keep their relationship a secret so it won't ruin their careers. Will they be able to keep this a secret or will it ruin what they have?
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm am in LOVE with the relationship between David and Olivia so I just had to write a story about it :D**  
><strong>Feel free to review! I would love to know what you all think<strong>

* * *

><p>David Haden, the executive assistant district attorney, was dating Olivia Benson, a detective. Olivia couldn't help but laugh at that concept.<p>

They've been secretly dating for a little over a month now and everything seemed to be perfect, except for the fact that they had to sneak around and hide it from everyone. Olivia hated the fact that they had to hide it because now she was finally happy and she really thinks he could be the one. It was too early to tell but, she has this feeling inside that she hasn't experienced with anybody else.

Olivia was packing up for the night around 9 pm. Work was a pretty slow today, nothing but a lot of paperwork since they just finished a case.

"Goodnight Nick."

"Night. See you tomorrow," Detective Amaro replied.

She nodded towards him then walked out.

When Olivia got home, she decided to call her boyfriend.

"Hello," David answered.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"I just left the office. You still at work?"

"No, I just got home. I called to see if you wanted to come over?"

"Yeah, I'm on my way."

"Ok, see you." She hung up then went into the bedroom to change out of her work clothes.

**Fifteen minutes later...**

Olivia got up to open the door after hearing a knock.

"Hey." David leaned over and kissed her.

"Mm, hey." She led him over to the couch and sat down with him sitting down next to her.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Slow, nothing exciting. How about you?"

"About the same. I missed you." He kissed her forehead as she snuggled closer to him.

"Yeah?"

"Mhm," he replied.

"So show me," she answered seductively then led him into her bedroom.

**The next morning...**

Olivia woke up smiling being wrapped in David's arms. She laid there and enjoyed the warm embrace until he started stirring awake a few minutes later.

She turned over to face him. "Good morning," she whispered.

He kissed her forehead and held her closer to his chest. "Morning." He rubbed her back and kissed her. "Last night was incredible."

She smiled and kissed him back.

"What time do you get off work?" he asked.

"If no new cases come up probably 5 cause we just have to finish up some paperwork."

"I was thinking we could try that new Italian restaurant tonight."

"I would love to but, right now we need to get ready for work." She started to get up but, he pulled her back down.

"We still have few more minutes," he kissed her neck.

She laughed. "We don't have time right now, David."

"There's always time," he said as he began kissing her lips and his hands started to explore her body.

Olivia walked into the squad room an hour later. She saw everyone at their desks working on paperwork from the previous case.

"Good morning," she greeted her coworkers.

"Morning," they replied.

She set her things down and her desk and took a seat. She looked up and saw Nick staring at her and smiling.

"What?" she asked, confused as to why he was giving her that look.

"You're late."

"I woke up late," she lied.

He smiled. He didn't buy it. "Whatever you say, detective."

She just ignored him, not wanting to let anything slip.

They were doing paperwork all day long and right before they were about to leave, a case came in.

Olivia sighed and was disappointed that she wouldn't be able to have dinner with David. She walked into the locker room so she could let him know they caught a case.

"Hey baby, heading home?"

"Hey, I got some bad news."

"You caught a case?"

She could hear the disappointment in his voice. "I'm sorry. I really wanted to spend the night with you."

"No it's okay, I understand."

"Thanks for being so understanding about all this."

"You don't have to thank me. I told you from the beginning that I'm not going anywhere. Just be careful ok?"

She smiled at how amazing her boyfriend is. "Thanks, I will."

"I'll talk to you later. Bye beautiful."

"Bye."

She hung up and couldn't stop smiling. She had an amazing boyfriend that was so understanding and supportive of her job. She never had that before. David is everything that she could ever want in a man and the void that's been empty in her heart is starting to feel full again.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was heartbroken from Wednesday's episode. I absolutely love David Haden and his relationship with Olivia. I really wish they would just let Olivia be happy for once and stop screwing her over! Does anyone know if he signed on for more episodes? I really hope so! I decided to incorporate what happened in Wednesday's episode in my story and you'll see how I wanted it to play out.**

**Spoilers for Justice Denied  
><strong>**I just summed up the episode a bit in the beginning because you guys have probably watched the episode and know what happened and you don't need me to waste a chapter on that.**

**Enjoy! Please Review! :D**

* * *

><p>Olivia didn't get home until 2 am because she stayed in the hospital with the victim. Luckily, it was an open-shut case since she knew her attacker. Fin and Munch arrested him and Olivia and Nick went home.<p>

**The next day…**

Today was a very hard day on Olivia because there was a rapist that had the same MO as a guy they arrested eight years ago. They found out he was innocent and Olivia felt so guilty because she felt like she was the one who put him there. Although, Omar was a free man now, those eight years were stolen from him and he could never get them back.

Everything was going wrong. Bayard Ellis found out about Olivia and David's relationship and threatened to reveal it so Omar would be a free man. Even though, they freed him without having their relationship revealed, they still couldn't be together because of a conflict of interest. David was assigned to look at SVU's past cases. They never disclosed their relationship so it was too late now.

After her meeting with David at the restaurant, after their breakup, Olivia went home. She was in bed and she couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her face. This was the one relationship that she felt was real and the one man that was everything she ever wanted. She was hurt by everything that happened today. She could tell David was disappointed in her and that hurt her more than anything. She felt like it was her fault that this happened. He wanted to disclose their relationship before all this happened but, she wanted to take things slow. If they had disclosed, none of this would have happened.

Olivia was sitting at her desk the next afternoon, finishing up her paperwork for the case that wrongfully put Omar in jail. Nick was sitting across from her and was wondering what went on between her and David. He knew there was something going on but, he wasn't sure what.

"Liv, you want to go grab some lunch with me?" Nick asked, trying to get her mind off the case for a while.

She shook her head. "No, thanks. I'm not hungry."

"C'mon, you have to eat something," he pushed.

"Nick, I'm fine." She could tell her knew something was wrong but, she didn't have the energy to talk about it.

He nodded and walked out.

Olivia finished her paperwork and went to Cragen's office to drop them off at his desk. She knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"I finished the rest of the paperwork. Since there's nothing else to do, do you mind if I head home?" she asked, hoping he wouldn't make a big deal out of it.

Cragen was shocked that Olivia would ask to go home. Usually, they have to pry her away from the place. "Yeah, sounds fine to me." She started to walk out, "Olivia, are you okay?"

She turned back and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He knows when she's lying and right now that's what she was doing. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"What's the relationship between you and David Haden?"

She looked up with wide eyes. Did Ellis tell Cragen? "What do you mean?"

"Olivia, I'm not stupid. It was pretty obvious that something's going on."

She sighed and looked down. "There was but, not anymore."

"Because he's investigating our past cases?" he asked. He wanted to know if that was the only reason they broke up.

She nodded and shrugged. "We never disclosed. He wanted to since the beginning and I wasn't ready."

"How long has this been going on?"

She looked back up at him. "A little over a month."

The answer shocked him. He knew something was going on but, he didn't think it was going on for that long and no one knew about it. "Oh wow."

"It's over now, so there's nothing to worry about," she said and was about to walk away until he spoke up again.

"Liv, you deserve to be happy. Don't let your careers ruin that for you. He's not going to be investigation our cases for long. I'll keep m y mouth shut." He smiled. He wanted her to be happy and what IAB didn't know couldn't hurt them.

He was right, David wasn't going to investigate their cases for long and they could be together again but, she didn't know how David was feeling at this point. This case really screwed their relationship over and she didn't know where they stood at this point.

She nodded at him. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Olivia got home and didn't know what to do with herself. She wanted to talk to David so bad but, she was scared. She didn't know if she handle being hurt by him. She saw a different side of him during this case and she knew he was angry with her and jealous of her relationship with Ellis. Olivia and Ellis were just friends but, he could tell Ellis had feelings for her and he didn't like Olivia working so close with him.

She liked David so much and it was such a different feeling that she's never had with any other man before. She wanted this relationship to work more than anything. She finally let her guard down and let him in but, it was all ruined because of their jobs.

She sighed and picked up her phone. _Screw it_, she thought.  
>She dialed David's number.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_Ring. Ring_

As the phone rang, Olivia instantly regretted calling. She didn't know what to say and she didn't know how he would react.

The phone rang and rang but, he never answered. She put the phone down.

He didn't answer. He didn't want to talk to her. She felt even more hurt now that he couldn't even talk to her.

She lay down on the couch and tears started falling from her eyes. He couldn't even give her a few minutes to talk, especially since she was hurting because of him. She went from being sad to angry in a matter of minutes. She finally let her guard down with him and now she was regretting it. She should've known this wasn't going to last long.

She wiped her tears and sat up. She wasn't going to cry over that selfless asshole. She wasn't going to cry for a guy that couldn't even give her a few minutes of his time. For a guy that obviously didn't care that she was hurting.

She walked in the bathroom and hoped a hot bath would help.

**The next day...**

Olivia walked into work the next morning and sat at her desk.

"Good morning," Nick greeted with a smile on his face.

"Morning."

"You feeling okay? I noticed that you left early yesterday."

"I'm fine," she answered, shortly.

Although he didn't believe her, he nodded. He knew something was wrong but, he knew she wouldn't tell him.

She logged onto her computer then walked over to the coffee table and poured herself a cup of coffee.

The whole day was kind of a blur to her because her mind kept drifting off to the previous night. David not answering her call was a slap in the face and she couldn't help but feel hurt. He told her that he wasn't going anywhere and even though it was their job that teared them apart, he still wasn't there for her as a friend.

It was a slow day leaving them all stuck with paperwork. They heard the door to the squad room open. Olivia didn't even bother looking up. She just hopes it wasn't a new case.

"ADA Haden," Munch greeted.

Olivia instantly looked up with wide eyes.

"Good evening," David greeted back then walked towards Cragen's office.

Olivia felt her heart beating really fast and she didn't want to show him that she missed him so she went to the locker room. She sat on the bench and wondered what he wanted from Cragen.

A few minutes later, she heard the lock room door open. It was Cragen.

"Liv, you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She stood up and opened her locker.

He cleared his throat. "Haden needs the Anderson file from last year. You know where to find it."

"Why can't you give it to him?" she asked annoyed that Cragen was getting involved.

"He asked for you. Plus you were the lead detective on that case and he needs to ask a few questions," he told her then walked out.

She closed her locker and took a few deep breaths. This was going to be interesting to say the least.

She walked out and saw David talking to the squad. She rolled her eyes seeing that they all liked him.

David looked up at her and followed her into the filing room, seeing that she was angry. He wanted to make this right.

"I just need to ask you a few questions about the case, if that's okay with you," he said as she looked through the files.

She just nodded. She found the file and handed it to him.

"Thanks. Is there somewhere we could talk?"

She gave him a look.

"About the case." He held up the file.

Olivia just walked out and went up the stairs to the lounge area. He followed closely behind. They sat down across from each.

"What do you want to know?" she finally spoke.

He asked a few questions about the case to which she answered.

"Are we done here? I have to get back to work," Olivia said, coldly.

"Olivia don't be like this," he told her, seeing her being cold towards him. He didn't want to end their relationship and she had to realize that. "I didn't ask for things to be this way."

She stood up. "I'm not doing this right now, David."

He quickly stood up and caught her before she could leave. "Olivia, wait."

She quickly turned to him. "I called you last night," she blurted out. She was mad and he deserved her wrath.

He sighed and held her hand. "I know."

She pulled her hand away. "You know?" she asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't know what to say. I really didn't want this to end, you have to believe that."

Tears were forming in her eyes. "I have to get back to work." She walked down the stairs and headed for the restrooms. She didn't want anyone to see her like this.

Olivia walked back to her desk a few minutes later after she pulled herself together. When she sat at her desk, she saw that David was gone and that Nick was eyeing her. She looked towards him and he just smiled and nodded her way. She smiled back, knowing that he was there for her if she needed to talk.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked the chapter. Review please :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I really suck at not updating quick enough. Life has been getting in the way but the next chapter is FINALLY here and I hope you all enjoy!Please R&R :D**

* * *

><p>It's been a week since David came to the precinct. Olivia was still feeling down after seeing him. She missed him. She missed talking to him and just being with him. The squad saw how depressed she was and they knew why. It was something new to them because this is a whole new side of Olivia that they've never seen before.<p>

She was at her desk doing paperwork when Fin walked up to her, "Cragen said we can head out since there are no new cases."

She looked up and nodded. "Okay, thanks."

He sat down in the chair next to her desk. "We're all going out for a few drinks, you in?" he asked even though he knew what her answer will be.

"Uh not tonight, I'm a little tired," she lied.

"C'mon Liv, it's been a while since we all went out. I know you're having a rough time with the breakup but we just want to be there for you."

She looked up shocked. How did he know about David?

"We all know, Liv," he answered her silent question.

"How come you never mentioned it?"

"I know that it would become a conflict of interest so I didn't want to spread any rumors. I just want you to be happy, Liv."

She smiled at him. He was like her big brother and she knew he was protective of her. "Thanks, Fin." She stood up and put her coat on. "Let's go get drinks," she said, walking out.

He smiled as they all followed her out.

They were all having a great time drinking and catching up. They were glad to see Olivia smiling and forgetting about the break up.

Fin looked up and saw David with a few friends sitting in a booth a few feet away from them. He was hoping Olivia wouldn't notice or that David wouldn't approach them. They were having a good night and he didn't want it ruined for Olivia.

"I have to use the restroom," Olivia said. Nick got out of the booth to let her out.

Fin quietly swore under his breath as she walked away from them.

They all looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Amanda asked.

"David is here. I don't want Olivia to see him," Fin replied.

They all nodded and understood what seeing him will do to Olivia.

Amanda stood up. "I'll go with her."

Olivia was washing her hands when Amanda walked in.

She smiled at Olivia. "I just needed to fix my hair." She quickly made up an excuse.

Olivia nodded and waited for her to 'fix her hair'.

They walked out and saw David leaning on the wall looking their way.

He smiled towards Olivia but, received a cold stare in return. "Olivia, I thought that was you walking past my table."

"I'll leave you two alone," Amanda excused herself from the awkward situation. She walked back to the table and sat down.

"Where's Liv?" Munch asked.

"Uh, talking to David."

"What?" Fin asked.

"He saw her walking past and when we came out of the restroom, he was there waiting for her."

Olivia stood there with her arms folded and looking at the ground so David spoke up. "So what beings you here?" David asked.

"Just having some drinks. You?"

He nodded. "My old buddy from college was in town so we took him out for drinks."

She nodded. "Well we should probably get back," she said as she tried to walk away.

"You want to get out of here? Maybe go somewhere and talk?" he asked.

She turned back around and looked at him. "What is there to talk about?"

He walked closer towards her. "I miss you."

She moved back a little. "David please, don't."

"Don't what? Tell you the truth?"

"Don't tell me that you miss me when we can't be together. You're just making it harder on me."

He sighed and held her hand. "You're right. I'm sorry."

She surprised him and herself when she didn't pull her hand away.

"You should go back," he told her.

She looked down for a few seconds then looked back up. "Or we could go back to my place and talk."

"Yeah?"

She nodded. "I just need to go tell them I'm leaving."

"Me too."

They walked back to their tables. Olivia grabbed her clutch. "I'm heading out so I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"With him?" Fin asked.

"He wants to talk so I should at least give him that."

He nodded. "See you tomorrow."

They all said their goodbyes and Olivia met David outside. They walked to his car and drove to her apartment.

As soon as they got there, they sat down on the couch quietly. Neither knew what to say to each other.

"So how's work?" David asked. He mentally smacked himself for asking such a stupid question.

She smiled. "I wish it wasn't so awkward between us that we can't even talk."

He nodded in agreement. "It doesn't have to be. It's just weird seeing you now that we're not together."

"Yeah, I know."

"I just wanted to talk to you because it turns out that a buddy of mine is in charge of the homicide units old cases and he needed my help on them. They've assigned another person to look at your units old cases."

"Really?"

"I found out today and I wanted to call you but I figured you wouldn't answer. So what do you think?"

She smiled. "Did you have something to do with this?"

"What do you mean?" He smiled.

"Well he is your buddy and he just so happens to need your help."

He laughed. "Ok, you got me."

The mood turned serious all of a sudden. "So what does this mean for us?" she asked.

"Well we can be together now. I mean that is if you want."

"Of course I want to be with you but, do you think we could get past all this and finally disclose?"

"It's not like we wanted this to end but, it had to because of our jobs. How do you feel about disclosing?"

"Well my whole squad and captain figured it all out so it wouldn't be a big deal letting them know. What about you?" she asked.

"I just want to be with you and not worry about who will see us. I just wanted to make sure you were ready for all of this."

"I am ready. I mean it all feels like we're jumping back into this again way too fast seeing as how I was mad at you an hour ago but, I'm ready for this."

He smiled. "So you're not mad at me anymore?"

"How could I be when you did all of this so we can be together? David, this really means a lot to me to know that you still care."

He held her hand. "Of course I still care. I was just having a hard time knowing that I couldn't be with you. I finally found someone that I could see myself with for the long run and it was just taken away from me. I love you, Olivia."

_Did he just say he loves me_, Olivia thought.

"You really mean that?"

He nodded. "I've never felt this way about anyone, not even my ex-wife. It's different with you."

She kissed him softly. "I love you too."

He leaned in closer and started kissing her slowly. She moaned and pulled him closer. He took her hand and stood up then led her to the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so incredibly sorry for the really long wait! I hate that's it's taken me so long to update and I'm not going to make any excuses. I hope you all are still with me and I hope you enjoy this chapter**.

-L&O-

Olivia woke up and felt herself in David's warm embrace. She looked up and smiled at his sleeping figure. She was so glad that they made up and that they were back together. She just wants this to last and she had hoped that it would. Experiencing so much heartbreak throughout her lifetime, she had hope that things were finally going how she's always wanted.

She slowly slipped out of his embrace and headed for the bathroom for a quick shower.

When she stepped out of the bathroom, she saw David on his phone. He smiled at her seeing that she was only in her towel. He hung up the phone and walked over to her.

"You showered without me?" David asked.

"Yes, I actually want to make it to work today," she joked.

He laughed then kissed her. "You look sexy." He slid his hands down to her waist.

"Don't start. I have to get ready for work."

"You still have time left."

She smiled. "I just showered. I'll make it up to you tonight, I promise."

He groaned. "Fine but, you better not say you're too tired."

She laughed and shook her head. "I won't. Now let me get dressed."

He pulled away and went to the bathroom.

She finished getting ready and walked into the kitchen to grab a quick cereal bar. "Babe, I'm leaving," she called out.

David emerged from the bedroom, fully dressed. "I'm finished so I'll walk you out."

He walked her to her car and gave her kiss goodbye then went to his car and headed to work.

-L&O-

Olivia was sitting at her desk talking to Nick, who was sitting across from her.

"So you and David are back together?" Nick asked, smiling.

She smiled back. "Why do you say that?"

"Because you've had that stupid grin on your face all day," he joked.

She nodded. "Well we talked last night and everything just fell back into place."

"It's good to see you happy again. Even if it is with a guy who broke your heart before," he told her.

She sighed. "It wasn't his intention to hurt me but, our jobs got in the way. I mean sure he broke my heart but, it was something he had to do for both of us."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt again, that's all."

"I know and I appreciate the concern but, I trust him," she assured him.

Nick nodded in understanding. Olivia isn't someone that let people in very often so when she says she trusts someone, he believes her.

She nodded back at him and went back to her paperwork. She was grateful to have a partner like Nick. Ever since Elliot left, she thought that she would never have someone to be there for her and trust someone like she trusted Elliot. She's finally starting to feel whole again.

-L&O-

Olivia got home around six that evening and was watching TV when her phone started ringing. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was David.

"Hey babe."

"_Hey, what are you doing?"_

"I just got home a little while ago and I was waiting for you."

"_Well I just finished at the office but, I have a few things to take care of first then I'll drop by in an hour or so. Sound good?"_

"Sounds good. See you then."

"_Bye."_

She hung up with him and called their favorite Chinese delivery restaurant to order dinner.

Three hours had passed and David still hadn't arrived. She sat there alone eating, waiting for him to show. She picked up her phone and dialed his number for the third time.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

No answer.

She sighed and put her phone down. She wondered what things he had to take care of. She finished eating and put the leftovers in the fridge then walked into her bedroom and changed into comfortable sweats and tank top.

As she walked back into the living room, she heard a knock at the door. She walked over and opened the door.

"Sorry I took so long. I just had a few things to take care of," he explained as he leaned in to kiss her.

She pulled back before he could kiss her. "Like what?"

"Can I come in and I'll explain?"

She moved out of the way and let him in. They both sat down on the couch and she waited for his explanation.

"My ex-wife and my kids just moved down here last week and I was helping them get situated. I just went over there to help them, that's all. It's not a big deal Olivia so please don't make it one."

She nodded. "I'm not."

"So we're okay?" he asked.

"We're fine," she said quietly then walked into the kitchen.

He followed behind her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied as she pulled out a water bottle from the fridge.

He sighed and walked over to her then pulled her close to him. "What are you feeling right now?" He knew it was weird for her that his ex-wife was now living down here but, it's not like it's going to change anything between them.

She just shrugged.

"This isn't going to change anything between us, Liv. I hope you know that."

"Why did they move down here?"

"My ex-wife has most of her family down here so it was more convenient for her."

"So it has nothing to do with the fact that you live down here?" she asked.

He pulled away. He didn't understand why she was acting jealous. She knew he had an ex-wife and kids before she got involved with him. It was never a problem, until now. "Of course it does. They're my kids, Olivia."

She instantly felt stupid for asking that. Of course it had something to do with him. It had everything to do with him. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"If you're going to act like this, then I'll leave."

"Act like what?"

"Jealous. You knew about my situation before we got together so I don't understand why it's an issue now."

She shook her head at him. "Sorry that I'm a little insecure that your ex-wife moved down after we just got back together. We haven't been on the best terms lately and now this happens. Of course it's an issue. How would you feel if an ex-boyfriend of mine moved closer just to be near me?"

"It's not about her, Olivia. It's about my kids," he voice rose in anger. "I wouldn't have gotten back together with you if I still wanted to be with her. I don't understand how you feel this insecure when I constantly tell you how much I love you and that I wouldn't be with anything else. Heck, I told you I never felt the way I feel about you with anyone else. Not even my ex-wife."

She felt tears coming down her face and she quickly wiped them away.

He sighed and looked down. "You know, sometimes I feel like you're trying to push me away. I know you have commitment issues but, I've done everything to prove to you that I want to be with you. You haven't. You constantly push me away and make me feel like I'm just another guy. To me, you're not just another girl and you need to realize that." With that, he walked back to the living room, grabbed his coat, and left.

* * *

><p><strong>I couldn't help it, I love drama! :D<strong>

**Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know, I suck. Sorry for the delay.**

* * *

><p>Olivia stood in her kitchen, mentally kicking herself. She doesn't even know why she reacted like that. She shouldn't care that his ex-wife moved down here. He's been nothing but an amazing boyfriend to her and he doesn't deserve that from her. She reached for her phone and dialed his number.<p>

It rang and rang and as she was about to shut the phone, he answered. "Olivia."

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

He sighed and stayed quiet for a minute. "I'm sorry too."

She was shocked to hear him apologize. He didn't do anything wrong. "You are?" she asked.

"I understand how you feel but, you shouldn't feel that way because I'm not going anywhere this time Olivia, ok?" he reassured her.

She smiled. "Ok. So we're okay?"

"Of course. I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight."

"Night."

She hung up the phone and held it close to her heart with a smile on her face. She truly does have an amazing boyfriend.

-L&O-

Olivia was at work the next day, counting down the minutes until she got to leave. David was cooking them dinner at his place and she couldn't wait to spend the night with him.

She had two hours left until her shift was over. Olivia and Nick were at their desks talking when she got a text from David.

'_Can't wait to have you all to myself tonight. ;)'_

She smiled and was happy he was as excited as she was. '_I've been counting down the minutes until I get to see you.' _she texted back.

Nick looked at her and shook his head. "David?"

She looked up and smiled. "Yeah, sorry."

He smiled and nodded. "It's okay. I'm sure you would rather talk to him than me," he joked.

She laughed and rolled her eyes. She checked her phone and saw a new message from her boyfriend, '_I'll be waiting, beautiful.'_

She smiled and put the phone down. The faster she finished her paperwork the sooner she can get to her boyfriend. The thing she loved about their relationship was that they could just spend the night at home and it would make them both happy. As long as they were together, they were both happy.

-L&O-

Olivia got home around 7 pm and quickly changed out of her work clothes then headed out the door to David's house. David lived in a beautiful apartment with three bedrooms and two bathrooms. He got the apartment because his children would visit him every few months so he figured he would get an apartment big enough so that they were all comfortable in it. It was perfect, especially now that his children moved to New York.

She took the elevator up and walked to his door. She was about to knock, when the door opened. There was a women walking out.

"Olivia," David said as he saw her standing there.

"Oh so this is Olivia. I've heard a lot of wonderful things about you," the women said.

Olivia was confused and didn't know what to say.

"Oh I'm sorry. Olivia this is Katie, my ex-wife," David introduced.

Katie extended her hand out to Olivia. "It's nice to finally meet you," Katie said politely.

Olivia shook her hand and smiled. "It's nice to meet you too."

"Well I'll leave you two alone, I need to go pick up the kids from their cousin's house. I hope to see you around Olivia."

"Yeah, me too," Olivia replied.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Olivia looked at David. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, she just dropped by so we can talk about the kids. Come in, dinner is almost ready." He held her hand and led her in, closing the door behind them.

"Oh ok."

He saw that she was uncomfortable about the whole meeting and that she had something on her mind that she wasn't sharing but, he decided not to bring it up. He just wanted to have a drama free night with the women he loves.

"Smells good," she told him.

"Well I hope so, it's your favorite." Her favorite dish to eat was chicken parmesan so he made that with spaghetti on the side and a nice green salad.

They walked over to the kitchen and he checked the chicken real quick. "It looks like it's ready. Have a seat at the table and I'll bring it over."

She walked to the dining room and saw the table set up with candles and wine on the side. She smiled at this romantic gesture. He brought over the main dish and set it on the table then filled up both of their plates.

"This looks delicious babe, thank you," she complimented.

"You deserve it. I didn't get a kiss from you by the way," he said as he leaned over to her to give her a kiss.

She took a bite and closed her eyes from how delicious it tasted. "Mhm, better than that Italian place. I never knew you were such a great cook."

"What can I tell you, I'm pretty amazing," he teased.

She laughed and shook her head. They had a romantic dinner and Olivia was very pleased with his cooking. They cleaned up the table and put away all the leftovers.

Olivia walked to his bedroom to grab a pair of sweats she had left there. She changed into the sweatpants and a tank top then walked over to the couch where David was sitting, setting up the movie they were about to watch. She sat next to him and snuggled closer to him.

She kissed him. "Thanks for dinner."

"You don't have to thank me." He kissed her back.

They were quiet for a few minutes until Olivia spoke. "So Katie seems really nice. She seems to know a lot about me."

"Yeah, we have a great relationship. Even though we're divorced, we're still friends."

She smiled and nodded. "Good for you guys."

"So you don't have a problem that she was here tonight?" he asked her. He saw her reaction when she saw Katie there and he knew she was upset.

"Why would I?"

He down at her. "Olivia we just got into a fight over her last night." He was kind of getting frustrated that she was acting like everything is fine. He doesn't want to fight with her but; he can see that she was uncomfortable. He just wants her to tell him the truth and be honest with him.

She was confused at his reaction. She thought they were fine after last night, apparently not. "I apologized and I thought we were okay."

"We are okay but, I just want you to be honest with me."

She sighed being frustrated. Why was he trying to fight with her? She sat up and looked at him. "Honest about what, David?"

"About how you're feeling. You don't need to act like you like her or that you're fine with her being around."

She scoffed and shook her head. "You were upset with me last night because I was honest with you and told you I wasn't fine with having her around and now you're upset because I'm happy you two are friends. I don't understand where you're coming from."

He held her hand. "I'm not upset baby. It's just…It's a hard position for me to be in."

"Why?"

"I don't want you to feel like you're not a priority when they're around. I mean, I want you to meet my kids and I want you around for holidays and birthdays. I just want you to feel comfortable."

She didn't know what to say. She was shocked that he wanted her to meet his kids so soon after they just got back together. She was happy that he wanted her around for the long run but, this was all new to her.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm all over the place with what I want from you but, I saw that you were upset when you saw her here. I just want you to be happy, that's all."

She nodded and understood where he was coming from. She let out a small laugh that he could read her like a book when they've only known each other for a few months.

He looked over at her, confused. "What's so funny?"

"It's just funny that you can read me so well when we've only know each other for a few months."

He laughed and shook his head.

"I just didn't want to fight with you tonight, that's all," she told him.

"I know babe, I'm sorry." He leaned over and kissed her.

She snuggled back closer to him. "I want to be comfortable around your family but, it was just unexpected to see her here."

"It's my fault, I should have told you she was here."

"It's not your fault. We were going to meet sooner or later. I'm just glad she's nice. I kind of expected her to be a bitch." She laughed.

He smiled. "Why would you think that?"

"I don't know, usually the ex-wives are always bitches to the girlfriends," she joked.

He laughed and kissed her. "You, Olivia Benson, are one of a kind."


	7. Chapter 7

**I am incredibly sorry for such a long wait. I really hope I didn't lose any viewers because of my laziness. I hope you all enjoy the new update and please review :). It's a little short but, I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. **

David and Olivia have been together for two months now following the break up. Their relationship was getting very serious but, they couldn't be happier. Olivia was a little scared of how comfortable she was with a man she had only known for a few months. She was known to have commitment issues and that was still the case with David but, she allowed herself to be open and honest with him about everything.

Lately, they have been talking about Olivia meeting his children since they were getting serious so they planned to have his children over for dinner tomorrow night. Olivia was feeling nervous about this meeting but, she couldn't help but feel her exitement. She knew it was important to David for her to meet the two most important people in his life.

Olivia was laying in bed next to David that night. They both just got off of work and were exhausted so they decided to watch a movie in bed. She was snuggled close to him and he held her closely.

She looked up and smiled. These were the nights that excited her. To be able to just lay in bed with the man that you love and feel nothing but pure happiness.

He looked down and he caught her smiling at him. "What?" He smiled back.

"Nothing, I'm just happy." She giggled.

He leaned down and kissed her nose. "You're adorable."

She kissed him back then focused her attention back on the movie. "David?"

"Olivia?" he teased.

She smiled and shook her head.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Do you think your kids will like me?"

He lifted her head so she was looking at him. "Liv, I know that they'll love you. You're amazing and you're great with kids so don't worry too much about it, ok?" he reassured her.

"I'm just a little nervous. I never actually dated anyone with kids so it's new to me."

"Babe, you'll be perfectly fine. I never introduced them to another women so it's new to them but, I know they'll love you as much as I do."

She kissed him and smiled. "Thanks, I needed that."

He kissed her back. "You know, this movie is getting a little boring." He grinned.

"I was thinking the same thing." She held the back of his head and they continued to make out.

SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU

They laid in bed an hour later holding each others naked bodies.

"Liv, can I ask you something?" David asked, nervously.

She saw that he was acting nervous. "Oh, please don't tell me you're going to purpose," she joked.

He smiled. "No but, it's along those lines."

"David, we should wait to have kids until we're married," she joked once again.

He laughed. "I want you to move in with me."

Suddenly, everything just got serious. Olivia was a little taken by surprise.

He saw that she was taken aback and instantly regretted asking. He knew things were serious between them but, he knew she still had commitment issues.

"Liv, I know we've only been together two months now since we broke up but, I love you more than any women I've ever been with. I want this more than anything and I know you're scared of how serious we got this fast but, I know you're the one," he rambled.

She opened her mouth to say something but, couldn't form the words.

She looked over at him and sighed. "David, you know that I love you too. I...I just...this relationship has moved a lot faster than my other relationships and I just...maybe we can just slow things down a little."

She saw the dissapointed look in his face. "David, I love you, I really do but-"

"No it's okay, I shouldn't have asked."

"David, I'm sorry."

He leaned in and kissed her and forced a smile on his face. "You don't have to be sorry. We'll take things to the next level when the time is right. I love you regardless."

He was trying to act fine but, she knew he was hurt.

"We should get some sleep," he suggested.

She nodded. "I love you," she tried.

"I love you too."

He turned the other way, his back facing her, and that's how they fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Olivia woke up first that morning and headed for the shower. She stood under the hot water thinking about last night. She was in love with David but, she was just scared to move in with him so quickly. They spend the night at each others' apartments but to actually move in together and make it official was a totally different thing.

She sighed and quickly finished her shower so she had time to make him breakfast before he woke up.

After getting dressed, she walked into the kitchen to make him breakfast. It's the least she could do for him since how much she hurt him last night.

Once she was done, she set the table with freshly made orange juice, eggs, bacon, toast, and hash browns.

She checked the time and saw that it was already 10 pm. He never slept that late. She walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed. "David." She shook him, trying to wake him up. "Babe, wake up."

He starting stirring awake.

"David, it's 10 o'clock, wake up."

"Wow, I haven't slept that late in a long time," he said and he sat up and stretched his arms.

She got off the bed. "I made you breakfast."

He nodded. "Let me just freshen up and I'll be right there."

She walked back into the kitchen and he walked into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, he walked into the kitchen and saw her setting up a plate for both of them. "Come sit," she told him.

"This looks great babe, thanks." He leaned down and kissed her then sat beside her.

"It's the least I could do considering last night," she whispered and took a sip of her orange juice.

He looked up at her. "Babe, it's not a big deal. You're not ready. I'm not going to hold it against you."

She sighed and looked down. "Then why do I feel so guilty?"

He reached over and held her hand. "Listen to me, you shouldn't feel guilty or feel like it's your fault. I jumped into it too early on in our relationship and I shouldn't expect it to happen anytime soon. I shouldn't have asked so please don't blame yourself for this, ok?"

She looked up and smiled at him. "Ok."

He smiled back then kissed her hand. "Now let's eat this wonderful breakfast you made, Chef Benson," he joked.

She laughed and shook her head. "I would hardly call myself a chef, babe."

-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-

After breakfast, they went grocery shopping for dinner tonight. His children were having dinner with them tonight and they were going to meet Olivia.

Olivia was very nervous about meeting his children. He kept trying to calm her down but, she couldn't help it. She wanted them to like her. They decided to cook chicken parmesan with spaghetti on the side. It was a pretty easy meal that his children loved. They got everything they needed and headed home.

They put all the groceries away since it was a little too early to cook dinner. His children will be over around 5 pm that night and it was only noon.

"I'm going to do my hair real quick before we start cooking," she told her boyfriend.

"Ok babe, just try to relax," he said, seeing that she was feeling on edge.

"I'll try." She smiled.

As Olivia was doing her hair, David cleaned around the already clean house. He got all the board games and movies ready for tonight. It was tradition with his children that whenever they would visit him, they would play board games, watch movies, and eat a lot of junk food.

Half an hour later, they were in the kitchen and they starting cooking. She was in charge of the chicken parmesan while he was in charge of the speghetti and salad.

"The way to my children's heart is food so you'll be fine," he joked.

"I think that's the way to everyone's heart. That's how I got you." She laughed.

"You got me because you're hot. The cooking was just a bonus."

She poked him on his side. "So you're only with me because I'm hot?"

"Yeah and you have an amazing ass," he joked as he gripped her butt.

She laughed and pushed him away. "You better behave when your children get here."

He laughed and kissed her. "I'll try but, I can't promise anything."

"I'm making chocolate cake and mini cheesecakes for desert, sound good?"

"Sounds great. They'll love it."

It was almost 5 o'clock so Olivia started setting up the dining room table for dinner. Her nerves were getting the best of her and she tried really hard to calm down. Then she heard the doorbell and calming herself didn't work.

David opened the door and hugged his children. Jessica, 12, and Jake, 9, were so excited to see thier father and wouldn't let go of him.

Olivia walked into the living room and saw the scene and it just melted her heart. She saw how much love there was between all three of them.

They finally let go and David turned around to Olivia. He reached out for her hand which she gladly accepted. "Jessica, Jake, this is Olivia."

"Hi guys, I'm glad I finally get to meet you two," Olivia smiled.

They both smiled back and shook her hand. "My daddy talks about you ALL the time," Jessica joked.

They all laughed. "He does?" Olivia asked. Jessica and Jake nodded. "Well he talks about you two ALL the time too. I already feel like I know you guys." They laughed and walked over to the couches. "Sit down, dinner should be ready soon. Are you guys hungry?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, mommy wouldn't let us get ice cream before we came here," Jake said.

"Well I'll tell you what, I have an amazing desert ready for after dinner. How does that sound?" She asked.

They both nodded their heads.

"I'm going to check on the chicken," she told David then headed into the kitchen.

David took this time to see what his children thought of Olivia. "So what do you think?"

"She's pretty," Jake replied.

David laughed. "I did good huh?"

They both nodded their heads. "I like her too daddy," Jessica chimed in.

"Good. Now come here, I've missed you guys so much." He grabbed them both in a hug and kissed them.

"Dinners ready guys," Olivia inturrupted.

They walked into the dining room and Jake smiled at the food. "It's my favorite," he informed.

"I heard. It's my favorite too," Olivia replied.

They all fixed their plates with their favorite food. Conversation was very fun. They were trying to get to know each other. Talking with his children was easy and not forced. They were two very funny kids. They had David and Olivia laughing the whole time with their crazy stories.

Once they were finished eating dinner, Olivia told them to go get the game board they wanted to play ready while her and David cleaned up.

David walked up to her and gave her a long kiss.

She smiled. "What was that for?"

"Liv, you're amazing with them. They already love you."

"David, they're wonderful. I don't know why I was so nervous in the first place."

"I'm glad you guys are getting along." He kissed her and they continued to clean up and put away the leftovers.

"Dad, Olivia, come on!" Jesscia and Jake called.

"We're coming, we're coming," David said as they walked in to living room.

They sat on the floor and the children had the monopoly laid out and ready to go.

They were all having a great time. They were laughing and joking around.

"Daddy, you're cheating!" Jake exclaimed.

"Daddy always cheats," Jessica told Olivia.

"I do not!" David defended.

"You're supposed to pick up one card, not two," Olivia told him as she grabbed one of the chance cards from his hand.

"It got stuck together," David informed them.

After a while they got sick of playing. "Are you guys ready to clean this up and watch a movie?" David asked.

"Yeah!" They all yelled.

"Good, I'm sick of this game," David said then starting throwing the money at everyone. They all joined in and soon enough there was money and cards being thrown around everywhere. They couldn't stop laughing.

"Time to clean up," David said.

They cleaned up everything and got comfy on the couch while Olivia brought over the deserts and junk food. Jessica and Jake eyes were wide open from seeing the huge chocolate cake.

"Yum! I want a big slice!" Jake told her.

She laughed and nodded her head. She gave them each the huge slices they requested and they started the movie. They had cake, cheesecake, chips, cookies, and candy all spread out on the table. Usually they weren't allowed to eat all this but, David made an exception when they would visit him.

Olivia, Jessica and David sat next to each other on the couch with Jake laying on the loveseat. Olivia was sat next to David with Jessica on her other side. An hour into the movie, Jessica scooted over to Olivia and leaned against her shoulder and she continued to watch the movie.

Such a simple normal gesture made Olivia smile. It meant that they were comfortable with her already. She couldn't be happier. David noticed this and kissed her forhead.

After the movie, they cleaned up the leftover desert and junkfood. Jessica started yawning.

"Ready for bed?" David asked.

They both nodded.

"We have the guestroom set up for you guys so go brush your teeth and head to bed," David told them.

They hugged David goodnight and walked over to Olivia and hugged her. She kissed both their foreheads. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Oliva, night daddy," they replied then headed for bed.

Olivia and David walked into his bedroom and changed into their pajamas. They brushed their teeth and laid next to each other in bed. David leaned over and kissed her. "They had a lot of fun."

She smiled. "I did too."

He saw her starting to get emotional from the tears forming in her eyes. "Baby, what's wrong?"

She laughes. "I don't even know why I'm crying."

He holds her close to his chest. "What's going on?" he asked, concerned.

"I just had a great time tonight and seeing you with your children just made me realize a lot of things."

"Like what?"

"I love you and I do want to be with you but, I'm just scared that I might ruin this. You're the best thing to happen to me."

"Baby, you're not going to ruin anything-"

She cut him off. "Let's move in together. It's going too fast but, tonight I realized that I am ready for this."

He was so confused. "Liv, I don't want to pressure you into doing this-"

"You're not. I want this so much. Tonight was the happiest I've been in a long time. I want to move in together, David."

He wiped her tears and kissed her. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

He kissed her again and held her close. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>I had a lot of<strong> **fun writing this chapter and it just made me so happy for some reason. I really would love to hear your feedback and hoped you like it as much as I do.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back :D! I know, I know, I suck at this whole updating in a reasonable amount of time thing but, here's another chapter so please enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>Olivia was the first to wake up at 10 am. She showered and quickly got dressed so she can make David and his children breakfast before they wake up. She put her hair in a wet ponytail and headed towards the kitchen.<p>

She decided to make chocolate chip pancakes for his children and eggs, toast, and bacon for David. She wasn't a big fan of cooking because it was always just her but, she was excited that she had other people to cook for. She absolutely loved his children, especially because they had a lot of the qualities that David had.

She was in her own little world while cooking that she didn't notice David sneak up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "Good morning, babe."

"Morning." She smiled being wrapped in his arms.

"Feeling better?" he asked, regarding last night.

She turned around and kissed his soft lips. "Yeah, thanks for being there."

"Of course." He started setting up the table and stayed quiet.

Olivia looked over at him, not sure why he got quiet all of a sudden. She was about to ask when she saw Jessica and Jake walk into the kitchen.

"Good morning," Jessica said. She was more of a morning person than Jake.

"Morning, are you guys hungry?" Olivia replied.

Jessica smiled and nodded while Jake went to sit in his dad's lap. David was used to this as Jake was always grumpy in the morning and liked to sleep in but, Jessica was too loud in the morning to let him sleep. David kissed his forehead and rubbed his back. "Your sister wouldn't let you sleep?" he asked, smiling.

He shook his head and yawned.

"Do you need help, Olivia?" Jessica asked.

Olivia smiled and shook her head. "Actually breakfast is ready sweetie but, thanks for asking. Now have a seat and I'll fix your plates."

They all sat down and waited for Olivia to bring their breakfast out. Olivia put a few pancakes in Jake and Jessica's plates and saw their wide eyes. "I love chocolate chip pancakes," Jake exclaimed being wide awake now.

Olivia laughed and messed his hair up a little. "I see you're wide awake now," she joked.

Olivia had eggs, bacon, and toast on the side and put some on a plate for David. She sat down next to Jessica and put some pancakes in her own plate and they all started eating.

While they were eating, David kept taking glances at Olivia and saw how happy she looked. He just hoped that she hadn't changed her mind about moving in together. She was emotional when she agreed to it so he was just scared that she didn't mean it.

Their mom was picking them up soon so they finished breakfast and David helped them get their stuff packed up. Olivia was finishing cleaning up the kitchen when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it, knowing it was his ex-wife, Katie.

"Hi Katie, how are you?" Olivia asked as she opened the door.

"I'm great, you?" Katie smiled. She really did like Olivia and liked how happy she made David.

"Good. Come on in, David's is just getting their stuff ready."

They both took a seat on the couch. "I hope they weren't too much trouble," Katie said.

"Oh, not at all. We had a great time. They're really amazing kids," Olivia replied.

She smiled. "Thanks, I'm glad you all got along."

David, Jessica, and Jake walked into the living room with their overnight bags. "Hey mom," Jessica greeted as she and Jake hugged her.

"Hey guys, did you have fun?"

"Yeah, can we come over again?" Jake asked.

"Well you'll have to ask Olivia," Katie told her son.

"Can we, Olivia?" He turned to Olivia with a smile.

Olivia smiled. "Of course you can."

Katie stood up. "Okay say goodbye, we need to get going."

They gave their dad and Olivia hugs and then they left.

David sat next to Olivia on the couch and kissed her lips. "I have to get ready for work soon."

She pouted. "What am I going to do all day by myself?"

"I'll try to finish up early so I can take you out to dinner, deal?" he asked.

She nodded and kissed him. "Did you have fun?"

"I always have fun around my kids. They seem to really like you." He smiled, happy that his children liked the love of his life.

"I really liked them. It's scary how alike you all are."

He laughed and shook his head. "Is that a good thing?"

She laughed and nodded her head. "I guess so," she teased.

David rolled his eyes and got up and walked into the bedroom to get ready for work. As he was getting ready, Olivia walked in and started changing out of her pajamas. "I think I'm going to head to work to work on some paperwork."

"On your day off?" he asked.

"Well I have nothing else to do while you go to work so I might as well get some work done."

"You're weird," he joked and got a slap from his girlfriend. He grabbed her and started kissing her neck and face. She started laughing and tried to push him away. "Oh, you can touch me but, I can't touch you," he joked and kissed her one more time before pulling away.

She pulled him back and kissed him. "You can touch me all you want." She laughed.

"Mm, I like the sound of that," he said as he grabbed her butt.

She pushed him away. "You can touch me all you want, tonight. We need to finish getting ready."

He groaned and she just laughed then finished getting ready. She walked into the bathroom, after getting dressed, to put on some make up.

"I have to go, babe," David said as he walked into the bathroom. He leaned in to give her a quick kiss.

"Let me know if you can make dinner tonight."

"Oh, I will." He winked at her then left.

She just laughed and shook her head at her boyfriend.


End file.
